Mother's Wishes
To help all new players to grasp the basics of Popomundo, your Mother will guide you through a series of missions. This should take you between 7-14 days to complete. It is highly recommended that you do complete the missions without ignoring any, as the end skills are very rewarding. Join or create an Artist Dear . It breaks my heart that you don’t wish to pursue a career in medicine or law. To get started with your artist career you should join or create an artist. At least it’s better than living your life as a couch potato. Go to your career page. Option 1. Make your Own Band (Artist) *Click on 'Career', Listed on the Top Navigation Bar ** The Career Page only Controls your Music Career! Option 2. Find Another Band (Artist) to Join *Click on 'Community', Listed on the Top Navigation Bar *Under 'Community Options', on the Right Navigation **Click "It's POP Magazine" ***You are now reading It's POP *Click on 'Classifieds', on the Top Navigation Bar *Click on 'Artists Looking for New Members', Listed on the Left Side *Find the Genre that you are interested in joining *Apply to Join a Band by Clicking on the Band's Name Go to the nearest Park You are watching too much television dear. Go get yourself some fresh air in the nearest park. *Click City, Located on the Top Navigation Bar *Click Recreational, on the Right Side of the Page *Choose a Park and click it *Under Locale Choices **Click on “Move your Character Here” Congratulations, you have Moved to a New Location! Get a job The easiest way to get a job and earn yourself some cash is to look in the Classifieds section in your local edition of It’s Pop. If there aren’t any jobs available in your city you might want to consider going down to your local City Hall and sign up for welfare. *Click on 'Community', Listed on the Top Navigation Bar *Under 'Community Options', on the Right Navigation **Click "It's POP Magazine" ***You are now reading It's POP *Click on 'Classifieds', on the Top Navigation Bar *Click on 'Job Offers', Listed on the Left Side *Find a Job with a Salary you like, Click on it Voilà! You found a job! *Paychecks come out every Friday! Compose a Song Your father sang me a wonderful song once. It was soooo romantic. He was quite the charmer, your old man. Perhaps you could write a song about me and all the wonderful times we’ve shared... To write a good song, you need to put some time and effort into it. After you've been to your song page and created a new song, you will have to spend some real time improving it. This is done by going to your character priorities page and changing your career mission to Compose music. After a day or so, you will get a diary event saying you've spent time working on your music. That will complete this wish. *Click on 'Character', Listed on the Top Navigation Bar *Under 'Character Menu' **Click on 'Songs' *Click on 'Start a New Song' **Pick the Genre that you and your band are in! **When Choosing Instruments, Choose Only Instruments(or vocals) that you already have the skills and actual instrument for, or plan to acquire and learn!! Your song will not be able to live up to it's full potential if you can't play (or sing) it correctly! **Pick Song Names you like - You Can't Change your Song Name After Creating it! **The Melody Type and Tempo correspond to what demographic might enjoy listening to your song. ***VIP PERK - Enter Lyrics! *Click 'Submit' *Click on the Bar Below 'Melody' or 'Lyrics' to change what you're working on. *Under 'Character Menu' **Click on 'Priorities' *Under 'Career Mission' **Use the Drop Down Menu Bar to Select 'Compose Music' *Click the 'Okay' Button *Wait for a RANDOM Update* Your Journal will Appear : Spent some time working on my music. When Either Lyrics or Melody is at 100% (or a full bar), you have to go back into the Song menu and click on the other bar to continue working on your song. When both bars are at 100% you have to go back into the Songs Menu and click on the 'Finish' button to complete your song! Read It's Pop I can’t afford a subscription to the local magazine since the rent went up. But I’m sure you can find a copy lying around somewhere on the town. It’s the best place to get the latest news on what’s going down in our neck of the woods. Why don’t you take a look at it? * Click on 'Community', Listed on the Top Navigation Bar * Under 'Community Options', on the Right Navigation ** Click "It's POP Magazine" You are now reading It's POP! Complete a Jam Session Practice make perfect dear . Get your butt down to a Jam Place and book a time to rehearse. Make sure you stay there for the whole session if you want it to be effective. And don’t spend this time flirting with friends instead of practicing. It will ruin your music! *Before going to jam, make sure that you have songs in your repertoire to jam at your jam session. **If you don't have a song, either compose a song, or cover someone else's song to start out with! *Click City, Located on the Top Navigation Bar *Click Jam Places, on the Right Side of the Page *Choose a Locale and click it **How much you spend on a jam session is determined by how much the locale owner charges. Some cities even have FREE Jamming, if you just look hard enough for it! The lower down on the list it is, the lower quality, but cheaper the locale will tend to be. *Under 'Locale Choices' **Click on “Move your Character Here” *Under 'General Information', on the Left **Choose the date you want to jam from the drop down menu bar ***You can only schedule up to 15 days in advance **Click on the Circle next to an open time slot **Click 'Okay' to confirm time and book Jam Session ***You can only have one Jam Session booked at a time *Wait until the time that you are scheduled to jam *You are automatically moved to the jam place during your scheduled jam time, if you are in the same city **You will jam for four hours. **Your status will change to 'Jamming' **You can not move from your jam place Congratulations, you have just jammed a song! Jamming songs makes you better at them - so you sound good in concert! Perform a show Why are you just sitting in your room playing your song to no-one but yourself? Book a time and place to perform your music. If you don’t get any invitations you can always look in It’s Pop for clubs with open bookings. I’m sick of having you eating my cookies and drinking my tea at home all day. Option 1. Wait for an Invitation *Click on 'Career', Listed on the Top Navigation Bar ** The Career Page only Controls your Music Career! *Under 'Artist Information', on the Right **Click 'Members Only' **Click 'Preferences' *Under Members Only, on the Left **Under Invitation Prefs: ***Click the drop down menu bar and select 'Receive Invitations' ***Click 'OK' *Wait for an Invitation! Option 2. Find a Club and Ask to be Booked * ''Click City, Located on the Top Navigation Bar'' * ''Click 'Clubs', on the Right Side of the Page'' * ''Choose a Locale and click it'' ** ''The higher up the locale is listed, the better quality the club will be'' ** ''Pick a Club that Specializes in Your Genre - it will be listed either in the name of the locale, under 'General Information', or both'' * ''Under 'Locale Choices' ** ''Click on “Move your Character Here” * ''Under 'General Information', on the Left'' * ''Find the name of the CEO'' * ''Message the CEO with a date and time you would like to play your show'' * ''Wait for an Invitation to play at that club'' ''Accepting an Invitation'' * ''When an invitation arrives, you will get a message at the top of the screen saying 'Invitation' * ''Go to your 'Career' page * ''Under 'Artist Information', on the Right'' ** ''Click 'Shows' ** ''Click 'Upcoming Shows' ** ''Invitation will appear: Accept - Decline'' * ''Click Accept'' '' 18:45, January 15, 2012 (UTC)BlackBarbie'' Option 3. Find a Club with Open Bookings using It's POP *Click on 'Community', Listed on the Top Navigation Bar *Under 'Community Options', on the Right Navigation **Click "It's POP Magazine" ***You are now reading It's POP *Click on 'Classifieds', on the Top Navigation Bar *Click on 'Clubs open for Bookings', Listed on the Left Side **The higher up the locale is listed, the better quality the club will be **Pick a Club that Specializes in Your Genre - it will be listed either in the name of the locale, under *Click on the Locale you want to play at *See Option 2. to ask the owner to play at a specific time *See Option 4. to book the show yourself Option 4. Find a Club and Book Your Show Yourself *Click City, Located on the Top Navigation Bar *Click 'Clubs', on the Right Side of the Page *Choose a Locale and click it **The higher up the locale is listed, the better quality the club will be **Pick a Club that Specializes in Your Genre - it will be listed either in the name of the locale, under 'General Information', or both *Under 'Locale Choices' **Click on “Move your Character Here” *Under 'General Information', on the Left **Scroll down to the bottom, under the schedule to 'Book Your Own Show' ***Choose the date and time you want to play from the drop down menu bar ****You can schedule up to 60 days in advance **Click 'Okay' to confirm time and book your Show ***You can only have as many shows booked as your schedule allows. ***Playing more than one show in a city per popoyear (56 days) will not affect your fame. Playing a Booked Show *You are automatically moved to the club where you are playing during your scheduled time, if you are in the same city **You will play for approximately one hours. **Your status will change to 'On Stage' **You can not move from the club during the show *Afterward, you will be given the money you made from the ticket sales Read the Rules of Conduct I am seriously concerned about your manners. Read the rules of conduct which you find in the help section. And look at me when I am talking to you! What would your father say…? *Click the (?), otherwise known as the 'Help' button, Located on the Right Side of the Top Navigational Bar *Under 'Miscellaneous' **Click 'Rules of Conduct', on the Right Side of the Page *Read the Rules of Conduct - they are insightful! Join a Forum Your friends called and asked me to tell you about this really interesting discussion they have going on at something called The Forum. They said it’s a place where you can write what’s on your mind and share your thoughts with the rest of the world. Sounds like a house of ill repute to me - or a place for spreading vile gossip… Please don’t go there. I won’t lose my little to such things. *Click on 'Community', Listed on the Top Navigation Bar *Under 'Community Options', on the Right Navigation **Click "Forum" OR *Shortcut **Click the Speech Bubble, next to the (?) Help Button, on the Right Side of the Top Navigational Bar *Find the 'Newbie Question Forum', or a similar forum that interests you *Click 'Join', to the right of the forum name Give Someone a Hug Someday , I will be gone but I am sure you’ll get by with a little help from your friends. If you want to give someone a hug you must first become friends with the person and start working on your relationship. *Interact with someone, Click the Button that appears next to a person's name **You can find people at any locale, by clicking on 'Characters Present' **To continue interacting with a person after they move from a locale ***Click on 'Character', Listed on the Top Navigation Bar ***Under 'Character Menu' ****Click on 'Relationships' ***Click on the name of the person you want to interact with ****You will be taken to their character page ***Under 'Interaction', on the left bar ****Click on 'Interact' or 'Go to Interact' *After having interacted with someone for 2-3 days you will be given the option to 'hug' them Note:If you perform 2 friendly interactions, and then the other person performs 3 you could complete this in a few minutes. Go shopping Sometimes when you feel sad or stressed, the best way to cure it can be to spend some of your spare time shopping. I think you should try that . *Under 'Character Menu' **Click on 'Priorities' *Under 'Spare Time Mission:' **Use the Drop Down Menu Bar to Select 'Go Shopping' *Click the 'OK' Button *Wait for a RANDOM Update* Your Journal will Appear : Went on a shopping spree and spent $X.. OR Was shopping and spent last dime. - If you are out of money! *Amount of money you spend is a fraction of the amount of money you have *You will receive NO items for shopping, but you will be slightly happier as a result *Your mood will suffer if you shop with no money Give someone an item The amount of stuff your tiny body can carry is limited. Sometimes you have to leave stuff behind. Make sure you drop things inside your home or otherwise you will lose them forever. Just make sure you keep your room neat and tidy. I won’t have any trash lying around the home. If you want to give someone an item you must be in the same locale as that person. Buying an Item *Click City, Located on the Top Navigation Bar *Click Shops, on the Right Side of the Page *Choose the type of shop you want to buy from and click it **You can bargain hunt by going to a 'Second-Hand Store' *Choose a Locale and click it *Click on 'Go Shopping' to view what items they have for sale *Under Locale Choices **Click on “Move your Character Here” *Click on 'Go Shopping' *Find the item and select the amount of that item that you want to purchase **Scroll to the bottom and click 'OK' to confirm purchase Giving an Item *Click on 'Character', Listed on the Top Navigation Bar *Under 'Character Menu' **Click on 'Relationships' *Click on the name of the person you want to interact with **You have to be a good enough friend of a person to give them an item! **You will be taken to their character page *Click on 'Go to Interact' *Click on their name to go back to their character page **You are now in the same location as they are *Click on 'Items', on their character page **DO NOT STEAL THEIR ITEMS, UNLESS YOU WANT A WARRANT PUT OUT FOR YOUR ARREST! *Scroll down until you reach YOUR items **Find the item you want to give your friend **Click 'Give', next to the item you want to part with Learn a new skill My mother always told me about the value of a good education. And she was so right. Why don’t you buy a book and start learning a new skill? Nobody likes an uneducated simpleton. Buying a Book *Click City, Located on the Top Navigation Bar *Click Shops, on the Right Side of the Page *Choose the type of shop you want to buy from and click it **You can bargain hunt by going to a 'Second-Hand Store' *Choose a Locale and click it *Click on 'Go Shopping' to view what items they have for sale *Under Locale Choices **Click on “Move your Character Here” *Click on 'Go Shopping' *Click 'Books' *Find the book you want to buy and select to buy '1' on the drop down menu **Scroll to the bottom and click 'OK' to confirm purchase Reading the Book you Bought *Click on 'Character', Listed on the Top Navigation Bar *Under 'Character Menu' **Click on 'Items' *Find the Book you bought **Click 'Use', next to the book you want to read **The book will disappear, and you will have the gained the corresponding skill Travel with an airplane As much as I like having you around the house I think it’s time for you to broaden your horizons a bit. Go down to your local airport and buy a ticket to a new city. You never know what’s waiting for you there. *Click City, Located on the Top Navigation Bar *Click City Services, on the Right Side of the Page *Choose an Airport and click it *Under Locale Choices **Click on “Move your Character to this Locale" *Select flight time and destination for your ticket **Make sure the airport you depart from is in the city you will be at on the date you leave **Make sure that you don't have any scheduling conflicts, before you book your flight ***Includes Jamming, Dates, Shows, etc. **Flying Second Class, Regular is cheaper and doesn't kill your health, so go for it! *You are automatically moved to the airport during your scheduled flight time, if you are in the same city *Your Status will be changed to 'Airborne' Read the Travellers Guide Your great grandpa was surely a globetrotter. In my opinion, knowledge of geography is very important. Take a look at the travellers guide to find out more about this world. You’ll find it in the community section. *Click on 'Community', Listed on the Top Navigation Bar *Under 'Game World', on the Right Navigation **Click "Travellers Guide" ***You are now reading the Travellers Guide! Stay at a Hotel Make sure you stay in a decent hotel when you travel out of town. In your artist's preferences, you can select the type of accommodations you’re aiming for. And make sure you have enough cash with you when you travel - it would break my heart if you ended up homeless somewhere while you’re away. *To stay in a hotel you first have to travel outside of your city, or a place where you own an apartment. *You can do this by taking an airplane to somewhere *Wait until the next day *You have stayed in a hotel! **Be sure that you have money on you! **Also, don't go home with anyone! Tag your items to prevent theft A long time ago, someone stole a brooch from me. This devastated me since I treasured it very much. Visit any Police Department and have all your items marked with a tag that identifies you as the owner. Then, you will get the items back if the police catch the thief. *Click City, Located on the Top Navigation Bar *Click City Services, on the Right Side of the Page *Choose an Police Department and click it *Under 'Locale Choices' **Click on “Move your Character to this Locale" *Under 'General Information' **Under 'Do you wish us to mark all your items as belonging to you?' ***Click 'Yes, please, mark all my stuff!' Congratulations, all of your items have been tagged. If they are stolen and recovered, they will be returned to you! Look at Competition page Of course I think you are the brightest star in the whole wide world. But perhaps you should remind everyone else of how great you are... Winning competitions can earn you both money and fame… I could sure use some trophies for the wall and some extra cash for groceries. *Click on 'Community', Listed on the Top Navigation Bar *Under 'Game World', on the Right Navigation **Click "Competitions" Congratulations! You found where all the latest competitions are located! Look at VIP page The nice landlord dropped by the other day to see how I was doing. He’s such a nice person. He really cares about the world he lives in. I’ve heard he’s a VIP. It seems as if all nice persons are VIP these days. I wonder what it means… please , won’t you go to the VIP page and tell me all about it. *Click on 'VIP', Listed on the Top Navigation Bar Move to a new Apartment I love you but I think you should get a place of your own. I want to move to Florida and I can’t while you’re still living at home. To rent an apartment just go to City Hall and talk to the receptionist. Make sure you can pay the weekly rent, though. Otherwise you will lose your contract and destroy our family's good reputation. *Click City, Located on the Top Navigation Bar *Click City Services, on the Right Side of the Page *Choose City Hall and click it *Under 'Locale Choices' **Click on “Move your Character to this Locale" *Under 'General Information' **Click 'I need help with housing contracts' *Choose a size apartment from the drop down menu **Click 'OK' **Small ones are easier, and cheaper, to maintain at the start, and you can always upgrade later! *You may want to invest in having an apartment in another city. That way, you won't have to pay hotel fees when you're visiting friends in another city! Receive a skill It's nice to see that you're pursuing your dreams . Is there anything I can help you with? I was quite the artist in my day; Edith Piaff had nothing on me... All the young soldiers of the Great War swooned over me. *Your Mother Gives you a Skill **Get History of or Basic Singing or Basic String Instruments - All of which will be able to help further along your music career! **Once you learn a skill from your mother, change your 'Priorities' 'Career Mission' to 'Improving Skill' Rewards Congratulations! You have taken care of all your mother's wishes and hence completed a new achievement. Well done! You are now ready to stand on your own two feet in Popomundo. In other words, your Mother will not bug you anymore...hopefully. To show the extent of her devotion your Mother has given you . Spend them well! You also receive: - Completed Mother's/Newbie Tour, an Achievement Basic Manners, a skill that has already been leveled up to 5*'s for you! Category:PopoHelp